Ring
by GregTH. The Eleventh Espada
Summary: Ichigo Proposes to Rukia, Uryu is appointed as Best Man and has to protect their Wedding Ring at all costs, However that might be a problem when the Ring ends up In Isshin's Stomach, Told from Uryu's P.O.V
1. The Proposal

**RING **

**CHAPTER 1: THE PROPOSAL**

_*Knock, Knock*_

"Uryu, Could you answer it?" Orihime asked in the other room

"Yes Dear" He said as he put his paper down

_Uryu and Orihime had tied the knot only 5 Months ago, On Orihime's 20th Birthday infact. Uryu had first met her at Karakura High School 5 years ago, His feelings for her started when he they travelled to the Soul Society to rescue Rukia, After he saved her from that Big Brute of a Soul Reaper, Jirobo Ikkanzaka, He started to develop a crush on her, However since she was 17 She finewell knew that Ichigo was in Love with Rukia, So she eventually gave up on him, Eventually Uryu confessed his love for her and she eventually returned his feelings and they married a year later. _

_Uryu walked up to the door and Opened it, It was Chad_

"Oh hey Chad" Uryu said "Come in"

"Thanks" He said as he walked in

"Oh Hello, Chad" Orihime said as she walked into the room "Have a seat"

"Thank you" Chad replied as he sat down on one of their chairs

"So, What's the occasion?, You don't come around here often" Uryu asked as he also took a seat

"Well……I have news I need to tell you" Chad said, leaving the usual pause in his sentence

"What is it?" Orihime asked

"Do you have a suit Uryu…Cause you'll be needing one" Chad said

"What do you mea-…." Uryu asked before he though he started to understand what he meant "A Suit, Why? Has Someone died" he said as he panicked,

"No, Nobody's dead" Chad said as Uryu and Orihime let out a sigh of relief "The reason you'll need a suit is because of the Wedding"

"Wedding?" Uryu asked

"Who's wedding?" Orihime asked as she also took a seat

"Ichigo's getting Married, To Rukia" Chad finally broke the ice

_Uryu was blown back to the news, Orihime on the other hand had a huge gaping Smile on her face, Extremely Happy for them already_

"Seriously?" Uryu asked "Well…they have been together for a while…More than a while really"

"I think it's great!" Orihime said "It's about time those two finally tied the knot, Good luck to Them" Orihime said

"Good luck to her you mean, Having to live the rest of your life with Ichigo, That's my own personal hell" Uryu said Managing to get a Small chuckled from Orihime

"So When is the wedding?" Orihime asked Chad

"Well…He's only told me about the news 10 Minutes ago, He also told Mr Uruhara…He actually just left and is going over to her work to propose right now"

"I'd like to see that" Uryu chuckled

"I Would too" Orihime said "That'd be so romantic!"

"But then again…It's kind of intimate thing" Uryu said "asking a Female for her hand in Marriage, we can't really just go charging over there and stick our nose's in"

_Orihime sighed, But deep down he knew he was right_

"It's a private situation" He said

"But in a public building…." Chad replied

"Oh yeah…Well then" Uryu said as he stood up "What are we waiting for?"

"I'll get my coat!" Orihime said as she rushed out of the room

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**LIBRARY , RUKIA'S WORKPLACE, 11AM**_

Ichigo was sitting at a Table with a small book in hand, Watching Rukia from afar, She waved to him as she passed by every now and again, As she walked away Ichigo would always keep an eye on her.

"What's up with you?" Keigo asked, Who just happened to be at the Library at the time, albeit He was looking in the adult section, but thankfully he was browsing in the Humour section when he spotted Ichigo and took a seat on the opposite side of the table

"Huh?" Ichigo asked as he took his eye's off of Rukia and looked at Keigo

"You've been sitting there on the same page for about 5 minutes now" He Replied

"Oh…" Ichigo replied as he closed the book completely "Well…you could say I'm…Pre-Occupied"

"Yeah? With what?" Keigo asked

_Ichigo took a deep breath and turned to Rukia and then turned back to Keigo_

"Rukia" he said as he nodded in her direction

_Keigo took a look at her and then turned back to Ichigo_

"The girl who we used to go the School with? What about her?" Keigo asked

"Well…We've kinda been seeing each other for a while now…and well…I'm gonna ask her to Marry me"

_Keigo was visibly shacked by the news, before he uttered a reply_

"Good for you Buddy" Keigo replied as he gave him a thumbs up "So is this you sitting and working up the courage to ask her?"

"Yeah" Ichigo replied with a Chuckle "I'm Picking the moment"

"Remember when Uryu proposed to Orihime?" Keigo asked, Getting a Smirk from Ichigo "Took him what…a year to sum up the courage to ask her…they've together for what 5 months now"

"Yup" Ichigo replied before he once again looked at Rukia

"Nice looking Girl you've picked buddy" Keigo said

"Yeah" Ichigo replied, Still with his eyes on Rukia, Rukia noticed this and smiled back

"The Mousy Type, Smart. Quiet, Probably roars like a bear when she Orgasms…"

"Yeah…" Ichigo replied before he suddenly realised what he said "WHAT?!"

"Nothing" Keigo said "Just saying…That's the type…You need to watch the quiet ones…"

_Ichigo was filled with emotions, He was Nervous 'What if she says no?" He though, Happyness "But what if she says yes…Then I'll live the rest of my life with her" and finally anger…he wanted to punch Keigo for his comments, 'Stupid Perverted Bastard' he thought_

"Well" Ichigo said as he stood up "Wish me luck"

_'Perverted Bastard" _Ichigo muttered

_He walked up to Rukia who was putting books into separate shelves. She smiled as she saw Ichigo approach her. _

"Hello, Rukia" Ichigo said as placed his hands in his pockets

"Hello Ichigo" She Replied, With a Smile on his face

_Just at that Moment, Uryu, Orihime and Chad walked through the doors of the Library, They instantly spotted Ichigo and Rukia standing about 20 feet away from a small bookcase, However they also noticed Mr Urahara, Peeking through the aforementioned Bookcase. He signalled towards them with a hand sign, Uryu, Orihime and Chad slowly snuck behind the bookcase and removed the books blocking their view_

"We're not to late are we?" Uryu quietly asked Mr Urahara

"Not at all" He Replied, "Infact you're just in time, He's just about to ask her now"

"Well…" Ichigo stuttered, trying his best to some up the courage

"Yes?' Rukia said "What is it Honey?"

"Rukai, I…I was thinking. You and I have been going out for a couple of years, now" Ichigo said

"Yes…" Rukia said, Wondering where he was going with this

"And they say two can live as cheaply as one" Ichigo said, as when he moved out into his own place, Isshin gave his room to Rukai, as Ichigo only had the money to move in alone but now with his new high paying job he could afford to have more people live there (A/N: Apologies if this makes no sense, I really don't know anything about owning a home)

"They do indeed". Rukia said as her knee's started to shiver, She began to see where he was going with this

_"Is he…asking me to move in with him?…or is he asking me….."_

"You're rattling about in my old room and I'm rattling about in my House…"

"Uh-Huh" Rukia nodded

"Well…I was wondering" Ichigo said as he paused

_"Damnit man, ask her, Don't be afraid" Uryu cursed under his breath_

_"Shh" Orihime whispered_

"I don't have a ring or anything on me but…I was wondering…."

_Ichigo we about to continue before he heard a rattling from behind the briefcase, He turned towards it_

"Duck!" Urahara whisped as He, Uryu, Chad and Orihime dropped down just in time so Ichigo didn't see them

_Ichigo convinced himself it was just his imagination, as he turned back to Rukia, Urahara, Uryu, Chad and Orihime once again took there places and peeked through the bookcase_

"Well…I was wondering if…" Ichigo said as he took one last breath "Will….Will you Marry me?"

_Rukia instantly replied with a Smile on her face_

"Yes, Ichigo" She said as Ichigo's jaw nearly dropped "I'll Marry You"

_As Ichigo was about to shout to heavens in joy, Someone beat him to it, Uryu, Orihime, Uruhara and even Chad all cheered behind the bookcase, Unaware that there celebrating had knocked the bookcase over, As it fell to the ground the four jumped back and Ichigo and Rukia suddenly noticed the four that had been hiding behind the now tipped over Bookcase_

"Oh for Fu-" Ichigo was about to curse as his friends had nearly ruined the moment

"Shhh!" Rukia whispered,

_**---**_

_**And that's the first Chapter, This Story will be Short, only about 4-5 Chapters, I think I'll rate it M because I intend to have some…well…Stuff…going on later that may be a tad vulgar, Anyway Hoped you enjoyed the Chapter, The fanfic is based on an Episode of a Scottish Sitcom called "Still Game", Watch some episodes on Youtube, It's the funniest thing ever to come out of Scotland, And Now I'm off the start chapter 2!**_


	2. The Best Man

**RING**

**CHAPTER 2: THE BEST MAN**

_By this Point, Ichigo had told his family about the wedding, Isshin did backflips all over the house, Yuzu broke down in tears, but tears of Happiness. Karin was also happy but to the same extent. Instead of Yuzu's "OMG I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS" Reaction, She Had a "So that means I Can have Rukia's Room?" Reaction_

_Eventually Ichigo called all the guy's to the Urahara Store to discuss Plan's for the wedding_

Uryu walked through the Door to find Ichigo, Chad, Renji and Kisuke Urahara sitting at the Small Table. Uryu wordlessly walked over and joined them

"How are the plans coming Along?" Chad asked

"Good, That's the Church booked, So make sure to keep Friday free"

"FRIDAY?!" Uryu shouted "You're getting Married _that_ Quickly?"

"Well yeah" Ichigo shrugged "It's not going to be to big, They'll be 30 of us or so"

_"Big Number Compared to My Wedding" Uryu thought, as only 11 people turned up, although he had no reason to complain, Both he and Orihime wanted a Small Wedding…Without His Father…_

"That is if you and Orihime are coming"

"'Course we're coming" Uryu said

"Planning anywhere for the Honeymoon?" Chad asked

"Actually we're just going to lay low in Urahara's Basement for a week"

"Lovely, I heard the Weather's lovely this time of year" Uryu sarcastically replied, _"Atleast I had the decency to take my Hime to Paris for a Few days"_

"Don't forget food" Renji said "You'll have to have Catering, I'm not putting my best suit on unless I'm getting Gravy down it"

_"Renji has a suit?" Ichigo thought_

"That's the thing though" Ichigo said "I can't decide between Here or the Family clinic"

"Huh?" Renji said

"See, If we have the party and catering here, I'll have to pay Urahara 380 Yen per person," He said as he slipped a Little Professional looking Homemade Contract Urahara made himself onto the table (BTW 380 Yen is $4.50 for my American Readers and £2.72 for My Fellow Brits) "and since we have 30 people, That amount's to 11,683 ($135, £81) Or we could have The Party in My Family Clinic and my Sister's can cook For us for 86 Yen Per Person ($1,£0.60p)"

He slid another Homemade Contract onto the table, This one was on a Torn piece of Paper, Written in felt tip pen

"Your own Families Charging you?" Uryu asked "For a Celebration after _your _Wedding?"

"I'm just glad they won't be charging me for the price of the food" Ichigo shrugged

"Hmmm" Renji pondered, he then picked up Urahara's Contract, Looked at it for a moment, and then scrunched it up and threw it away "There you go, You've made you're mind up already"

_Everyone (But Urahara of couse) Couldn't help but Smirk_

"Supermarket stuff and leftover's in the Covival atmosphere of the Family Clinic" Ichigo chuckled

"Yes, Very Glamourous, Kurosaki" Uryu said, with obvious Sarcasm in his voice "Who's doing the cake? Your Sister's too?"

"Hell no, They may be good cooks but I doubt they can handle a wedding cake…Orihime's baking it"

"She's What?!" Uryu shouted _"She never told me anything about this"_

"Anyway onto more Serious matters" Ichigo said as he cleared his throat "The Appointing of a a best man"

_Chad Grunted, Uruhara went "Oooh", Uryu just sat there and Renji played a Drumbeat using the table_

"Renji"

"Yes Ichigo?" Renji replied looking smug

"It's not you"

_The Smug look just Melted off…_

"Why not?"

"Well you were a candidate for a while, I mean you were Rukia's best friend when she was growing up, But then I remembered something"

"What's that then?"

"You're a Dick"

_Renji pondered for a moment _

"Yeah okay, Fair Enough"

"Okay Then, Now to Chad, Chad Ol' Buddy, I've known you for a Long"

"Yeah, About 10 Years"

"But it's not you"

"Huh? Why Not?" Chad asked, _Truth be told, He was a Little insulted_

"Sorry Buddy…but those really long pause's in your sentence's…No offence but I could have kid's by the time you'd finish the speech"

"I don't drag on that long"

"Well then, Show us, Pretend you're giving the speech"

_Chad Nodded and Stood up_

"Er…Right…un…unaccustomed…er…."

_"What do you actually say at these things?" He pondered_

"Unaccustomed...as I am to…."

_Finally he gave up and just sat down, Ichigo gave a small nod, as if to say "See?"_

"I Bored myself up there" Chad mumbled

"Well I've come down to a final few choices, So…how about you Urahara?" Ichigo said

_"Urahara?" Uryu thought_

"No Thank's Kurosaki" Urahara shook his head, but still with his trademark style "I'm not really good at weddings, I don't really wanna be on the front lines"

_Ichigo nodded, He Understood_

"Then the natural choice is Uryu"

"ME?!" Uryu shouted

"Yeah you" Ichigo replied

"Ichigo, I am a Quincy!"

_The Quincy and Soul Reapers had Long History, So naturally, it seemed odd when A Soul Reaper asked him to be his best man, Attending his wedding?, he would be fine with that, they were old friends after all….but a Best man?_

"Oh god, Please don't start that _I am Quincy, You are a Soul Reaper, We must Kung Fu fight _Crap" He said in a mocking tone

_Uryu was about to retort, but decided not to, He really wouldn't want to explain to his Darling Orihime why he was covered in cut's and bruises and why he was wearing his quincy outfit tonight_

"Well then…Fourth choice?…I''m honoured, Fourth" He sarcastically replied

"Actually you're fifth…I almost asked Mizuiro but I remember he would probably try to pick up chicks"

"Well in spite of all that, I'm still honoured….So tell me, What are the duties of being the best man at a Miserable Bastard's Wedding?"

"Well apart from the speech, you've got to look after the ring"

"You got the ring?" Renji asked

"Not yet" Ichigo replied "My dad offered to to give me his and my Mother's old wedding ring, but I didn't want to take that away from him…He barely has anything to remember her with anyway"

"Yeah" Uryu nodded "A Wedding ring is an Important thing though, I'll help you pick one out later"

Ichigo nodded, His Phone began to ring

"Hello?"

"HELLO ICHIGO!"

_That voice could only belong to one man, Isshin Kurosaki_

"What'd ya want?" Ichigo asked coldly

"How could you take that tone with your father?, I certainly hope you don't speek to your precious wife like that, How are you supposed to conceive with that kind of talk in the bedr--"

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo screamed into the phone "What'd you want you old fart?"

"Oh yes, about this best man thing, I really think that one of your friends should be your best man, not that I'm honoured or anything, but really…who ask's there father to be there be-"

_CLICK_

_Ichigo hung up, If face's could tell stories, his would say "I've had to put up with that bastard for 24 Years, and just when, JUST WHEN I'm about to be happy for the rest of my life…He Embarrasses me infront of my friends…and Renji"_

_Renji and Urahara burst into tears as they rolled about on the floor, Chad didn't really do anything (What'd you Expect, It's Chad), And Uryu just pushed his Glasses back to his eye's_

"Sixth"

…**.I Know what you're thinking…"It took you A MONTH To write THIS?!"…Well…Yeah….Because truth be told I just couldn't be bothered until earlier today…And that's because I've been off writing other stories That I'm not sure I want to Publish or not, All of them are kind of Sappy and all IchiRuki….What Can I say? I'm a sucker for them**

**Anyway this Story may be longer than I first intended, Maybe about 6 to 9 Chapters Instead of the 4 or 5 I intended, The Next Chapter will involve The Actual Ring! HOORAY!**

**And Incase you're wondering, The Majority of the story will told from Uryu's P.O.V, However It may switch over to Ichigo's or Rukia's P.O.V Near the end.**

**And don't worry…**

**THERE WILL BE BYAKUYA**


End file.
